


Смотрюсь в тебя как в зеркало

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Найденный в древней пирамиде тамада оказался веселым. И конкурсы устраивал интересные
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 86





	Смотрюсь в тебя как в зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> бессовестное использование шумерской цивилизации в личных целях, авторская мифология

Башка трещала так, словно вчера Альфа Страйк не сдыхал от жары на особо секретной миссии, а праздновал очередную свадьбу Коллинза, который женился и разводился чаще, чем некоторые трахались. Брок с трудом разлепил глаза — зрение категорически отказывалось сотрудничать, показывая только очертания предметов, кое-как соскреб себя с кровати и по стеночке пополз на кухню, молясь, чтобы томатный сок и сельдерей завалялись в недрах холодильника. По дороге мозг посетила здравая мысль, что вчера он действительно не пил, значит, похмеляться не с чего и надо ползти в сторону ванной, за обезболом. 

Запив таблетку прямо из-под крана, Брок оперся руками о раковину, которая почему-то затрещала, словно собиралась отвалиться, и посмотрел в зеркало. В зеркале показывали ужасы. Брок потряс гудящей башкой и еще раз неверяще уставился на свое отражение. Свое ли? Засовывание головы под струю холодной воды не помогло. Ничего не изменилось, только мокрые волосы теперь облепили шею и раздражали неимоверно. 

Пиздотроекрутская же ты мудень! Не зря Брок жопой чуял, что тащиться в эту блядскую пирамиду — плохая идея. Надо же было именно так вляпаться. Уж лучше б сиськи. Когда полгода назад Роджерс, влезший в какую-то магическую ловушку, доводил мужскую часть персонала ЩИТа до спермотоксикоза четвертым размером груди и косой до пояса, хоть приятное зрелище было. С другой стороны — еще неизвестно, какая бы из Брока вышла дамочка. 

Радовало одно — если он сейчас в теле Зимнего Распиздяя, то по логике вещей Роджерс с утра явно охренеет, увидев на соседней подушке морду командира своей группы огневой поддержки. А Барнс, скотина, может хоть порваться на советский серп с молотом, но, пока есть возможность, надо отомстить этой ходячей рекламе Видаля и Сасуна за километры испорченных нервов. Сегодня в ЩИТе будет шоу. Брок довольно оскалился и пошел за телефоном.

— Бетси, звезда моя, у меня эксклюзивный заказ. Плачу по тройному тарифу. Но ты приезжаешь ко мне домой и молчишь как рыба о том, что увидишь. Отлично, жду.

Брок едва успел проводить одного из лучших мужских парикмахеров Большого Яблока и полюбоваться на задорное сочетание модной стрижки с суровой рожей Барнса, как входную дверь вынесло нечто очень крупногабаритное. Брок даже не успел возмутиться столь наглому вторжению, потому что, рассмотрев ввалившихся, сам в прямом смысле слова свалился на диван. Напротив него сосредоточенно сопели сразу два Зимних Солдата.

— Вы мне дверь сломали! Совсем охуели!

— Ты мне прическу испортил! 

— Нельзя испортить полный пиздец!

— Я тебе сейчас гланды вырву!

— Свои побереги, — Брок угрожающе зашелестел пластинами левой руки.

— Я вам обоим сейчас всеку, захлопнулись быстро! — с ужасным бруклинским выговором хрипло рявкнул Солдат, который был одет в непривычную для него, но обычную для Роджерса майку-сиськонаружку. 

От удивления Брок действительно замолчал. Если Роджерс в теле Барнса был херней неожиданной, но, учитывая вид самого Брока, объяснимой, то Роджерс, выражающийся как распоследняя бруклинская шпана, поражал до глубины души.

Видимо, оценив состояние оппонента, Роджерс кашлянул и уже в своей привычной манере заявил:

— Приношу свои извинения. Слишком необычно начался день.

— Да ладно. Все свои, теперь уже, считай, родственники, — кивнул Брок.

— Ага, блядь. Потерянные в детстве близнецы, — Барнс посмотрел на валяющуюся на полу дверь, наскреб у себя остатки совести и спросил: — Инструменты есть? Сейчас на место прилажу. 

— Прилаживатель хуев. Тут двойная сталь. Вы крепления из бетона вырвали. 

— Мы возместим ущерб, — пообещал Роджерс.

— Начинайте. Беру натурой.

— Не, я смотрю, у кого-то не только гланды, но и голова лишняя.

— Бак, спокойно. Без членовредительства.

— Вот-вот, такому члену вредить — это на пожизненное потянет. Завидую я тебе, Кэп. На все восемь дюймов, — Брок щелкнул себя по животу резинкой домашних штанов.

Вообще, нести такое при Барнсе было чревато не то что просто травмами, а путешествием в реанимацию, но остановиться Брок не мог. Словно фильтр между языком и мозгом сорвало начисто.

Роджерс скорчил свою знаменитую мину «Капитан Америка осуждает», которая на лице Барнса смотрелась... Хорошо так смотрелась. Если бы Барнс был Кэпом, террористы бы сдавались, только посмотрев на эту красоту. 

— Что, фильтр сорвало? — прищурившись, поинтересовался Барнс.

— Узнаешь себя? 

— Да, практически смотрюсь в тебя как в зеркало, до самовозбуждения. 

Роджерс пробурчал что-то странное и вышел на улицу.

— Чего он там сказал? 

— У тебя слух разве не обострился? Только внешние изменения? Рука не сильно тяжелая? — Барнс внезапно включил режим психованной наседки, который обычно отрабатывал только на своем ненаглядном.

— Все соответствует. С утра хреново было, чуть не загнулся от головной боли и видел плохо, а потом осуперился. Едва раковину не сломал и посуду с непривычки слегка попортил. Я сейчас услышал, просто не понял, что значит толатон и друшер.

— Это на гаэльском. Задница и блядун. Стив, когда бесится, всегда на гаэльском начинает ругаться. Кровь не водица.

— Значит, Кэп все-таки выражается?

— А еще курит и трахается, — мрачно добавил вернувшийся Роджерс и с удовольствием затянулся сигаретой. — Собирайтесь, поедем к Старку. Все равно этот чертов треугольник сейчас там. Как знал, что не стоит сразу отдавать его Фьюри. 

— Бегу, волосы назад. Пока мне дверь на место не поставят, я из своего дома шагу не сделаю. И потом — у меня на сегодня отгул не подписан, работа ждет.

— Вот скотина! Ты что же, собирался в моем теле идти? С этой ебалой на голове? — Барнс набычился и попер как танк. 

— Пошли на задний двор, давно хотел надрать тебе задницу, — азартно подначил Брок. 

Роджерс вздохнул и, ухватив обоих за шкирки, хорошенько встряхнул.

***

В результате крайне эмоционального, но короткого диспута Брок добился своего, и теперь суперсолдаты разоряли его холодильник, чтобы заморить червячка в ожидании заказанной пиццы. Приехавшие в рекордно короткие сроки мастера срочно устраняли полученный ущерб. Все-таки просьбы Капитана Америки старались выполнять быстро. А уж под присмотром Зимнего Солдата, хмурую рожу которого Брок копировал на отлично, работа буквально кипела.

Прибывшая как раз к новой двери пицца своим ароматом разбудила в Броке такой зверский аппетит, что он слегка заволновался за состояние своего банковского счета. Если эта канитель с превращением затянется надолго, придется брать взаймы у Джека. Джек! 

— Вы остальных проверили? Нас же пятеро было в зале с этой херовиной? — спросил Брок, расставляя на столе коробки с пиццей. 

— Конечно, мы сразу начали всех обзванивать. С Роллинзом и Бейтсом все в порядке, — Роджерс свернул в трубочку сразу четверть пиццы и с блаженным стоном откусил. 

— Обзванивать! А какого хуя я удостоился личного визита? 

— А какого хуя ты не брал трубку?! Конечно, мы примчали, вдруг ты тут чрезвычайно занят подыханием, — парировал Барнс. 

Брок проверил телефон и чертыхнулся. Действительно, несколько пропущенных, наверное, не слышал, пока Бетси мыла ему голову. 

— Признаю, мой косяк. А теперь прошу простить и отпустить. Пора на службу, у Альфа Страйк сегодня сдача нормативов. 

— Как раз Роллинз за тебя и примет. Тони нас уже ждет. 

— То есть вы реально собираетесь в таком виде явиться к Старку? К Старку, который еще с прошлого раза вас не устал подъебывать? Заметьте, не я это предложил. 

Барнс, проворчав что-то типа «и я того же мнения», быстро заглотил оставшуюся половинку пиццы.

***

Старк, конечно, первые полчаса вовсю развлекался, оттачивая свое остроумие на жертвах магической хуйни непонятного происхождения, но потом стал деловит и серьезен. Все-таки шокировать Америку такими изменениями внешности ее Капитана было чревато.

— Хорошо хоть не сиськи, — утешил он Брока, изучая полученные от Джарвиса данные. 

— Да уж лучше бы сиськи. 

— Оригинально. Не знал, что у тебя такие фантазии, командир, — тут же встрял Барнс. 

— А ты вообще многого обо мне не знаешь, Железная Лапа. 

— Спокойно, Багира. У меня теперь будет возможность. 

— С чего бы это? 

— Пока ситуация не нормализуется, нам будет лучше постоянно находиться вместе, — обрадовал Роджерс. 

— И кто это решил? 

— Я решил. 

Треснувший под его рукой, причем правой, подлокотник кресла ненавязчиво намекнул, что Роджерса явно не стоит злить еще сильнее. 

— Не верю, что я это говорю, но абсолютно согласен с Кэпом. И рекомендую воспользоваться моим гостеприимством. — Старк свернул голограммы и потянулся за кофе. — Мало ли какие еще метаморфозы вас ждут, лучше уж здесь. Под присмотром как минимум двух гениев.

Беннер, ходящий кругами вокруг заключенного в корпус из пуленепробиваемого стекла виновника торжества, предложение активно поддержал.

— Это очень древний артефакт, и я не совсем понимаю, зачем он мог понадобиться ЩИТу. Видите эти символы?

Брок подтянулся поближе к Барнсу и Роджерсу, чтобы внимательно разглядеть массивный золотой треугольник. Старк тут же скомандовал Джарвису запечатлеть картину «Три Солдата в глубоких раздумьях».

— Что там написано, Брюс?

— Это шумерский язык. Для более точного перевода мне нужно время Пока что я понял только про единение сущностей. Это явно не оружие. Разве что использовать его для маскировки?

— Нет, док. Это вполне себе оружие, — посерьезнел Барнс. — Брок ведь не только выглядит как я, у него сейчас все способности суперсолдата. 

— Твою же мать! — присвистнул Старк. — Конечно! Зачем пытаться воссоздать сыворотку, когда можно просто загнать в комнату с этим древним ксероксом сотню человек и получить сразу небольшую армию? Хотя мне дико интересно, какой бессмертный идиот планировал затащить Кэпа на эксперименты.

— Но кроме нас там были Роллинз и Бейтс, а с ними все в порядке, — нахмурился Роджерс.

— Кто именно прикасался к артефакту?

— Мы что, психи, лапать неведомую херобору! — возмутился Барнс. — Нет, я, конечно, с ебанцой, но не настолько. Робот-погрузчик упаковал его в контейнер.

— А он не испускал никаких звуковых сигналов, или запаха, или усиливающегося свечения?

— Старк, можешь получить доступ к записям с камеры моего шлема?

— Рамлоу, если это вопрос, то сейчас обидно было.

Через пять минут все наблюдали за картинкой на экране. Вот робот-погрузчик надежно захватывает треугольник своими щупами, начинает перемещать с алтаря в контейнер, и вдруг треугольник непостижимым образом выскальзывает и начинает падать. Сам Брок вместе с Роджерсом и Барнсом кидаются и одновременно подхватывают его в сантиметре от пола. 

— Джарвис, почему воспроизведение замедлилось? Повтори на нормальной скорости.

— Сэр, запись идет в абсолютно одинаковом скоростном режиме. Замедлилось не изображение.

— Замедлилось время, — Беннер закусил дужку очков. 

— Очень странно. Я абсолютно не помню этого момента. Брок, звони Роллинзу, а я позвоню Бейтсу, — Роджерс потянулся за телефоном.

После получасового допроса с пристрастием выяснилось, что никто не видел падения. Только Джек, замявшись, сказал, что ему показалось, будто артефакт дернулся, а потом суперсолдаты и Брок сразу переместились чуть ближе к алтарю, но он не уверен. Жара, духота, сутки на ногах, мало ли чего приглючится.

— Начинаем работать. — Старк хлопнул в ладоши. — Джарвис, еще кофе. Поднять всю информацию о шумерских легендах и мифах. Все, у кого меньше двух докторских степеней — вон из лаборатории.

***

Фьюри, полюбовавшись на чудесное преображение через экран монитора, сразу подписал всем бессрочный отпуск, категорически запретив появляться в таком виде в ЩИТе в частности и на улице в целом. Барнс попытался толкнуть речь о попрании свободы личности, но Роджерс согласился с тем, что не стоит шокировать общественность. Броку в целом было пофиг, где проводить незапланированный отпуск, тем более что предоставленные Старком апартаменты тянули на президентский люкс.

Гении засели в лаборатории настолько капитально, что следующие три дня их никто не видел. Периодически Джарвис связывался с узниками плоти Барнса и задавал уточняющие вопросы о состоянии здоровья. Только один раз Беннер прибежал лично, чтобы удивленно воззриться на волосы Брока, за сутки снова отросшие до плеч.

Самого Брока состояние полностью устраивало — пробежав десяток километров на дорожке, а после этого выжав от груди несколько сотен кило, он всерьез задумался о том, что не прочь остаться в тюнингованном состоянии. 

Тело у Барнса было не менее дрочибельным, чем у Роджерса. Морда — смазливей некуда. Брок всегда удивлялся, что кому-то пришло в голову из такого кота-блядуна делать супероружие. В конце концов, морду можно и пластикой подправить, чтобы не смущать истинного владельца, если, конечно, она через день не повторит фокус, который произошел с прической. Даже металлическая рука не доставляла дискомфорта. Барнс доверительно сообщил, что раньше после перегрузок «болело, шо пиздец», но после того, как над ней поколдовал Старк, как отшептало.

Роджерс, как ни странно, самоизоляцию переносил хуже всех. Ему, бедолаге, теперь даже на боксерских грушах пар спускать не удавалось, потому что хук с левой моментально приводил спортивный инвентарь в негодность. Спарринговать он категорически отказывался, потому что боялся покалечить как своего драгоценного Баки, так и второе тело, выглядящее как драгоценный Баки.

— Еще неизвестно, чем может обернуться полученная травма после обратного превращения, Брок, — устало ответил он после очередных попыток затянуть его на ринг. 

Сам Барнс к этой теории относился со здоровым похуизмом, но, чтобы не расстраивать любовника, на спарринги тоже наложил запрет. В итоге пар суперсолдаты спускали у себя в спальне, да так, что даже шумоизоляция не помогала. Броку было дико интересно, каково Барнсу трахать самого себя, а сорванный еще в первый день превращения фильтр так и не вернулся, поэтому озвучивание вопроса не заставило себя ждать. 

Барнс удивленно воззрился на Брока и спросил сам:

— Ты что — никогда не любил?

— При чем тут это?

— При всем. Я же кипятком от него ссал, еще когда Стив был в габаритах котенка-недокормыша. Мне феерически похуй, как он выглядит, я люблю и хочу его в любом виде. Хоть мелкого, хоть с сиськами, хоть с моей рожей.

Брок подумал и решил, что Барнс прав. Насчет любить — хрен его знает, а вот вставало на Роджерса стабильно, и сиськи делу не мешали. Да и изначальная форма была вполне себе пригодна для интересных фантазий.

На третий вечер Брок, внезапно обнаруживший у себя подозрительную тягу к кулинарии, решил устроить себе марафон с «Адской кухней» и удобно расположился в общей на этаж гостиной. То ли приглушенный свет, то ли ставшее привычным неебическое количество еды, сожранной на ужин, сыграло свою роль, но он сам не заметил, как задремал. А проснулся от того, что его целовали. Навалившееся сверху горячее тяжелое тело ощущалось очень даже приятно, губы были настойчивыми, а язык умелым. Слабо попискивающаяся совесть все-таки сбила настрой, и Брок уже хотел осторожно скинуть с себя чужого любовника, но тут с него начали снимать штаны, а хриплый голос промурлыкал:

— Сладкий мой. Хочу тебе отсосать.

— Уверен, что мне, Барнс?

— Блядь!

Судя по лексикону, Брок явно угадал начинку. В этот момент зажегся свет, и взлохмаченный вспотевший Роджерс выронил из рук полотенце.

— Черт, Стив. Ты же сказал, что будешь смотреть кино!

— Я собирался. Но увидел здесь спящего Брока и решил немного позаниматься.

— Могу поклясться на американском флаге — ничего не было. Но ты очень вовремя пришел. Не гарантирую, что отказался бы от от возможности увидеть этот рот на своем члене. 

Барнс сузил глаза и сжал кулаки, но, к его чести, сдержался. Правда, молчать не стал.

— Да ничего страшного, я и сам охуеваю от своей красоты. Тебя я, кстати, тоже хотел трахнуть. Вернее, Солдат хотел. Хорошая жопа, особенно когда стоишь, уперевшись кулаками в стол, и от злости булки поджимаешь. 

Брок прекрасно помнил момент, о котором говорил Барнс. Это была миссия ЩИТа, а Агента Пирс прикомандировал по особому приказу. Альфа Страйк должен был вытащить несколько нужных заложников. Гидра имела на некоторых свои планы, а вот сынок одного из них, наркоман и садист, организации был ни к чему, а папаша в нем души не чаял и все свои проекты вел с ним вместе. Именно этого ублюдка Агент и должен был устранить, причем так, чтобы обвинили в его смерти террористов. 

Брок тогда смотрел на разложенную на столе карту и поливал матом разведку, пообещавшую удобную огневую точку, а по факту вокруг была сплошная пустыня. Взгляд, который грозился проплавить ему на штанах дырку, он ощутил и очень удивился, когда понял, что пялится на него не Джонс, своей ориентации и интереса не скрывавший, а безэмоциональный обычно Агент. Тот стоял, облизывая яркие губы, и месил пальцами воздух. Видимо, мысленно ощупывая жопу Брока. 

Внимания на этом Брок в отчете решил не заострять. Идеальная миссия, кого надо — спасли, кого надо — Агент таки пристрелил, а остальное к делу отношения не имеет. Учитывая, как трясся Пирс над своим чудо-оружием, можно было запросто оказаться привязанным к койке голой жопой кверху. Как говорится — чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы не тупым тяжелым предметом. Встреть Брок такого мужика как Агент при других обстоятельствах, сам бы и дал, и взял, но по приказу не хотелось.

— Значит, это ты так свои сексуальные фантазии выражал? Я уж думал, ты мне шею сломать собирался, так устрашающе пальцы сжимал. Если хочешь, то я готов. Заебался дрочить, либидо у тебя явно повышенное. Жаль, что не успели, — Брок ухмыльнулся, но, увидев зверское выражения лица у Роджерса, решил притормозить. — Шучу, Кэп. Я, конечно, не подарок, но и не конченый мудак, чтобы воспользоваться такой ситуацией. Тем более твой Барнс мне бы потом член оторвал. 

— Абсолютно уверен в твоей порядочности, Брок.

— Подъебываешь?

— Нет. Я знаю, чем именно ты занимался в Гидре и по чьему приказу, Фьюри был вынужден дать мне допуск ко всей информации. Тем более что лично мне и Баки ты ничего плохого не сделал. Если бы я не доверял тебе и твоим парням, то хера с два потребовал вернуть мне мой старый отряд огневой поддержки.

Роджерс по-военному четко развернулся и вышел, оставив Брока молча охуевать.

— Святая простота. Небось думал, это Фьюри сам решил оставить тебя на прежней дожности? — хмыкнул Барнс и отправился следом за своим неразлучником, бросив через плечо: — Но жопа все равно зачетная.

***

Видимо, извинялся за свою ошибку Барнс очень старательно, потому что утром его губы так и не приобрели приличную форму. Роджерс был благодушен и никак о вчерашнем происшествии не напоминал. После обеда даже самолично явился к Броку и позвал играть в покер, как оказалось, на раздевание. То ли он мухлевал как профи, то ли непроницаемая рожа помогла, но в результате сам Роджерс снял только носки, а вот Барнса раздел до трусов. Брок, привыкший к отражению в зеркале, на бедра смерти слюни не пускал, но когда сам оказался на последнем этапе, слегка притормозил.

— Снимать? — уточнил он, взявшись за резинку боксеров.

— Чего я там не видел.

— А я так тем более, — поддержал Барнс.

Эпичный момент был прерван Джарвисом, пригласившим всех в лабораторию.

— Значит, что мы имеем, — сообщил Старк и потер заросшую щетиной щеку. — Ни хрена мы не имеем. Отрывочные сведения о ритуалах, ежегодно проводимых в этом храме именно в тот день, когда вы там находились, это единственная зацепка. К войне или кровавым жертвам никаких отсылок не найдено. Что именно вытворяет эта штука, и так ясно — меняет внешность одновременно прикоснувшихся к ней людей, делая их выглядящими как один из них. 

— И мы уже выяснили, что общее физическое состояние у всех становится абсолютно идентичным, а вот поведение и эмоциональный фон остаются индивидуальными, — уточнил Беннер.

Роджерс открыл было рот, но его опередил Барнс.

— Не, док, неверно. У Брока фильтр между мозгом и языком слетел окончательно, это точно моя фишка. Стив покрепче, но изменения явно есть. Да и ругался он раньше только на гаэльском, а сейчас матом кроет, аж завидно. Я книжками историческими зачитываюсь — это от Стива. Внезапно заинтересовался боями без правил. Честное слово, второй вечер пялюсь, отлипнуть не могу.

— Это сто пудов от меня, — кивнул Брок. — Подозреваю, что невероятная тяга к кулинарным шоу — подарок от Барнса, знаю, что он готовить любит. Ну и агрессии добавилось, подраться все время хочется. От Кэпа пока не понял, что получил. 

— При чем Баки-то к агрессии? Он как раз из нас троих самый мирный житель. Подраться это ко мне, — фыркнул Роджерс. — У меня из нового — проснувшийся интерес к огнестрельному оружию, вчера полдня в тире проторчал. Матерюсь как сапожник, тут, похоже, двойной удар. Продегустировал уже несколько сортов пива, а именно Брок известный ценитель. 

— То есть обмен идет и на более сложном уровне. Эмоции, вкусы, интересы, манера поведения. Очень любопытно. — Беннер зашарил в потемневших от времени свитках. — Это мне один знакомый профессор одолжил, только сегодня доставили. Буду изучать, не вся информация о таких вещах попадает в интернет.

— Еще один занимательный нюанс. Армию суперсолдат создать бы не удалось. Пусть Фьюри себя за жопу укусит, — довольно улыбнулся Старк. — Эта шумерская хрень выбирает за образец тело именно самого уязвимого. Не надо ржать, Барнс. Ты хоть и супер, но именно у тебя нет руки и именно тебе десятилетиями поджаривали мозги.

— Вот тут уел. Конференция была крайне познавательной, но меня больше всего интересует один животрепещущий вопрос — как вернуть все обратно?

— Над этим мы работаем. Пока не выясним, зачем артефакт превращает, не узнаем, на каких условиях отменяет превращение.

***

Очередные несколько дней карантина прошли интересно. Брок все яснее осознавал, что расставаться с неразлучниками начал только на ночь. Они все вместе ходили в тир, смотрели «Мастер-шеф» и записи чемпионатов ММА, отчаянно спорили об исторических событиях. Роджерс с удовольствием пил пиво и учил Брока ругаться на гаэльском. Барнс давал уроки кулинарного мастерства. Сам Брок не только начал называть суперов по именам, но и думал о них именно как о Стиве и Баки.

— А ведь это полный пиздец, парни, — сообщил он, помешивая паэлью, которую готовил под строгим контролем Баки.

— Чего это? Хорошо получается, консистенция отличная, — Баки выудил из риса креветку. — Огонь можешь уменьшать.

— Не придуривайся, уж я-то теперь прекрасно знаю, что ты на самом деле охуеть какой умный и сообразительный. 

— Необычно, конечно, чувствовать себя единым в трех лицах, но ведь это когда-нибудь закончится.

— А если нет? Мы же почти не расстаемся, осталось только в койку втроем лечь.

— Ты хочешь? — заинтересованно склонил голову Стив.

— Честно? Мне снится, как вы трахаетесь.

— Кхм. Не только тебе, — неожиданно смутился Баки. — В смысле, мне снится Стив с тобой.

— Вы с Баки очень горячо смотритесь вместе. Самое интересное, что я даже не ревную. Но понимаю, что это воздействие неизвестной магии, поэтому охуенно зол.

— Может, нам реально надо всем троим потрахаться? Что? — пожал плечами Барнс. — А вдруг именно это нужно сделать, чтоб расколдоваться. 

— Артефакт, который склоняет к ебле. Прямо-таки древний абьюзер, — хмыкнул Брок, пытаясь отогнать четко обозначившуюся перед глазами картину.

Обсуждение скользкой темы прервал тройной сигнал срочного вызова, одновременно зазвучавший на телефонах. Фьюри решил, что захват пусть и маленького, но все-таки города на границе с Канадой тварями, подозрительно напоминающими читаури, требует присутствия всех Мстителей. Жаль, что Тор был не на Земле, но зато и количество суперсолдат увеличилось.

Стив с трудом натянул форму на плечи, чертыхнулся и оторвал левый рукав. Баки поделился запасным комплектом своей и помог застегнуть многочисленные молнии. Брок, хоть и прикалывался, что теперь он вылитый доминатрикс, оценил удобство разгрузки. С таким количеством оружия, да еще втроем, можно было спокойно захватить небольшую страну.

Бойцы Страйка, увидев выходящую из джета Старка троицу, пооткрывали рты, а набожный Дениэлс даже перекрестился. 

— Мать моя достойная женщина. Атака клонов, — потряс головой Роллинз.

— Завалили ебала и тащим жопы на брифинг, — рявкнул Баки.

— Командир? — вытаращился Таузиг.

— Глаза разуй, — Брок толкнул застывшего Джона плечом и затянул волосы в хвостик. 

— На всякий случай, я — Кэп, — Стив отсалютовал охреневшим бойцам.

***

Твари, слава яйцам, прибыли без поддержки авиации в виде летающих монстров, но оказались живучими, очень агрессивными и хорошо вооруженными. Мстители и половина отрядов Страйка отвлекали огонь на себя, пока остальные старались максимально быстро эвакуировать население. Брок зауважал металлическую руку еще больше, когда, не особо напрягаясь, оторвал ей пару омерзительных голов.

Баки, который рядом косил уродов из М249, заорал:

— Не увлекайся! Перегреются сервоприводы, будешь потом сутки отлеживаться. Думаешь, я зря на себе арсенал таскаю?

Стив, постоянно державшийся неподалеку, во время полета щита теперь еще и успевал стрелять, чем вызывал у Баки дикий восторг.

Несколько часов боя пролетели незаметно. Брок чувствовал незнакомый ранее злой азарт, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не помчаться вперед, оставляя отряд далеко позади, как обычно это проделывал Стив. Который, кстати, наоборот слаженно работал в группе, успевая координировать действия Мстителей. Баки прикрывал не только свое сокровище, но и не подпускал никого к Броку за спину. 

Получив информацию, что гражданские эвакуированы, Стив дал отмашку, и из джета выскочил разъяренный Халк. Он начал расчищать дорогу к кораблю пришельцев, и Альфа Страйк, прикрываемый с воздуха Старком, пошел в атаку.

До конусообразной громады оставалось не больше полукилометра, когда из-под земли вылезла тварь, вдвое превышающая размером остальных своих сородичей. Халк, умчавшийся далеко вперед, заревел и кинулся на подмогу, но Брок совершенно точно знал, что тот не успеет. Урод целенаправленно попер на Стива, умудрившись поймать летящий в морду щит зубами. Баки, рыча как зверь, побежал наперерез, поливая образину огнем сразу из двух стволов, но пули пришельца не остановили. Увидев, как неестественно вывернулась рука упавшего от удара гигантской лапы Баки, Брок сделал единственно возможную вещь — бросился сверху, прикрывая его от острых когтей. Спину обожгла резкая боль, а уплывающее сознание успело отметить, что Стив, запрыгнув монстру на загривок, сосредоточенно отрывал ему голову.

***

Неделя в медблоке Башни пролетела незаметно. Брок капитально охуел, когда уже на четвертый день смог самостоятельно встать на ноги. Баки пришел в норму еще быстрее, но из солидарности составлял ему компанию. В палату пришлось ставить третью койку, потому что Стив, явно получивший от Баки еще и синдром психованной наседки, практически неотлучно находился рядом с ранеными. Брок был доволен всем, кроме незнакомого ранее чувства, которое окончательно обосновалось внутри. Чувство начиналось на букву, подозрительно напоминавшую Л. Хорошо хоть Старк и Беннер наконец-то раскопали какой-то совсем уж древний свиток и вовсю занимались его переводом, давая надежду, что скоро наведенные магией эмоции исчезнут.

Брок полюбовался на шрам, наискосок пересекавший спину, уже привычно высушил волосы феном и вышел из ванной. К его великому удивлению, на кровати обнаружились Баки и Стив. Голые. Ладно бы эти заразы просто лежали, но нет. Они так страстно целовались, что член у Брока моментально встал. Изо всех сил борясь с желанием прыгнуть прямо в середину этого сексуального водоворота, Брок недовольно рявкнул:

— Я не заказывал обслуживание в номер.

Стив оторвался от губ Баки и лениво протянул:

— И мовод. Хорош выебываться и иди уже сюда.

— Дожили. Я, значит, его сокровищу жизнь спасаю, а он мне за это вот что. Сам отсоси.

Баки согласно закивал:

— И тебе отсосут. И мне отсосут. Никто не уйдет не отсосанным.

— Если это такая благодарность... А, нахуй все. Вы мальчики взрослые, знаете, что делаете.

Баки целовался жестко и напористо в отличие от Стива, поцелуи которого были легкими, как крылья бабочки. То ли это тело было настолько чувствительным, то ли из-за все наглее заявляющего о себе того самого чувства, но Брок кончил первый раз, просто вылизывая сладкий рот Стива, стоило Баки, прижимающемуся сзади, прикусить шею и нежно сжать яички. 

Брок, конечно, привык к повышенному либидо, но даже не представлял, что можно буквально трахаться почти без остановки. Член вставал, не проходило и десяти минут после очередного оргазма. Даже затуманенный нахлынувшими эмоциями мозг продолжал совершенно четко идентифицировать, кто есть кто, и Брок ни разу не ошибся с именем, неся несвойственную для себя сопливую ересь.

Как ни странно, но они абсолютно гармонично взаимодействовали, словно читая мысли друг друга. Брок млел от ласк сразу четырех рук, брал всю нежность, которую ему дарили, и отдавал себя взамен полностью. Баки сосал так, что продержаться дольше пары минут удалось далеко не с первого раза. Стив облизывал металлические пальцы, урча от удовольствия, и у Брока от этого звука вставали дыбом все волоски на теле. Не будучи раньше особым любителем сосать члены, Брок с жадностью насаживался, пропуская ствол до самого горла, кончая только от терпкого вкуса семени, который, впрочем, тут же сцеловывали с его губ. 

Перепробовав разные сочетания, они наконец сплелись в затейливой композиции. Баки, зажатый между двумя своими копиями, совершенно не обращал внимания на эффект 3D и яростно двигал бедрами, то глубже толкаясь в задницу Брока, то сильнее насаживаясь на член Стива. Стонал он при этом так, что дрожали стекла в окнах. Срываясь в очередной оргазм, Брок совершенно четко понял, что готов зубами выгрызать себе право остаться в этом треугольнике.

***

Утром Брока разбудили вежливые, но настойчивые призывы Джарвиса пройти в лабораторию, потому что решение проблемы, скорее всего, найдено. С трудом выбравшись из-под подозрительно тяжелого тела Баки, который продолжал дрыхнуть, не реагируя на внешние раздражители, он поплелся в ванную. Стива в постели не обнаружилось, наверное, свалил насиловать беговую дорожку.

Опершись о раковину, Брок посмотрел в зеркало. В зеркале снова показывали ужасы.

— Ну вот и все. Недолго музыка играла, недолго фраер танцевал, как говорит Баки.

Брок быстро ополоснулся и пошел будить спящего красавца, но в комнате уже никого не было. Правильно. К черту утреннюю неловкость.

Удивительно, но неразлучники нетерпеливо топтались около лифта.

— Сколько можно-то марафет наводить, ты и так красивый, — возмутился Баки. — Идем быстрее, скажем спасибо и валим.

— Да, Брок. Давай поторопимся, ты не представляешь, как я заебался здесь сидеть, — поддержал его Стив.

Видимо, внутренние последствия магии выветривались медленнее.

— Потрахались, значит, — вместо приветствия сказал Старк.

— Тони, ты обещал, что видеонаблюдения в наших комнатах не будет.

— Тони обещал, Тони сделал. Просто мы выяснили, что именно это и нужно было, чтобы вернуться в первозданный вид.

— Блядь, я гений, — заржал Баки.

Если отбросить в сторону всякую околомифическую лабуду, в чистом итоге выходило следующее. Артефакт помогал найти идеально подходящих друг другу людей и использовался для того, чтобы проверить будущих супругов на совместимость. Самого уязвимого в качестве образца он выбирал, чтобы партнеры осознали, прочувствовали и в дальнейшем особенно бережно относились именно к нему. 

— Подожди. Партнеры? Во множественном числе? — уточнил Стив.

— Не просто во множественном. Золотой треугольник именно для триад. Для пар была чаша, для союза четверых — куб. Шумеры, оказывается, те еще затейники.

— После того, как партнеры проходили, скажем, финальный тест, становилось понятно, являются ли они истинной триадой. Если да, то приобретенные друг у друга привычки и черты характера не исчезали, — добавил Брюс. 

— Поделитесь ощущениями с классом? — Старк хлопнул Стива по плечу. — Может, по пиву жахнем?

— Спасибо, но нет. Очень хочется домой.

Брок прислушался к внутреннему голосу. Голос напомнил, что сегодня архиважно не пропустить финал «Мастер-шефа», а завтра начистить морду командиру Гаммы, из-за распиздяйства которого на миссии погибли двое парней. Ситуация выходила из-под контроля. 

Закончив рассыпаться в благодарностях, суперсолдаты на крейсерской скорости вымелись из лаборатории. Баки загнал за руль автомобиля Стива, мотивируя это тем, что сейчас за себя не отвечает, а выслушивать нотации за опасную езду не хочет. Всю дорогу он фонтанировал весельем и грозился каким-то особо хитровыебанным блюдом. 

Брока любезно подвезли до дома и проводили аж до двери. Дверь, правда, закрыть не удалось, потому что Стив подпер ее плечом, пропуская вперед Баки. Тот сразу развил бурную деятельность.

— Так, значит, я сгребаю все мыльно-рыльные приблуды, а ты собирай необходимый минимум шмоток. Стиву дай задание на всякие мелочи. Ну там любимая подушка, любимый ствол. Брок, не тормози, еще надо продуктами и пивом затариться, сегодня смотрим финал, ты не забыл, надеюсь?

Брок решил, что явно не успевает отслеживать полет мысли Баки, и поинтересовался: 

— Зачем мне собирать вещи?

— Затем, что мы едем к нам домой, — Стив, проходя мимо, шлепнул его по заднице и уселся на диван, сразу найдя сигареты между диванных подушек.

— С каких херов я еду к вам домой? 

— Там комфортнее и кровать больше. Но, если ты настаиваешь, мы переедем к тебе, — беззаботно улыбнулся Баки. — Давай решай быстрее, мне еще готовить.

Мозг окончательно отказался сотрудничать, пакостное чувство на букву Л нагло уселось на шею и свесило ножки. В груди разлилось приятное тепло. 

— Может, подождем с недельку? Дадим магии окончательно выветриться. Не хотелось бы потом ловить разочарованные взгляды.

— Ты совсем дурак? Мы вот нет, поэтому хуй отпустим нашу недостающую сторону треугольника. И вообще, я очень жадный. Что ко мне попало, то пропало. Стив, подтверди.

— Подтверждаю. Болт я клал на эту магию. Иди-ка сюда.

Брок еще не успел опустить задницу на диван, как его уже притянули в железные объятия.

— Тебе в любви признаться, что ли? Я могу. Но предупреждаю — финал «Мастер-шефа» вы тогда пропустите. 

— И кровать точно сломаем. У Старка-то все укрепленные были, — Баки прижался сзади, окончательно заключая в уютный кокон тепла и спокойствия. 

Осознание того, что стороны идеального треугольника сомкнулись навсегда, было настолько ярким, что не требовалось никакого подтверждения от древней цивилизации. 

Брок послал на хер остатки сомнений. 

— Кровать — это аргумент. Подняли жопы и в темпе, нам с Баки еще готовить.


End file.
